


It's all so confusing...

by mywanderingmind01



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywanderingmind01/pseuds/mywanderingmind01
Summary: Being a kid is so much fun, no one bats an eye at your mischiefs and adults dote on you, sometimes. But kids have to grow too.Loki Odinson, an incoming 8th grader in Junior High School, just wants to be a kid again and not have to deal with teen life because it's all so confusing, but of course, everyone must grow up.
Relationships: Helblindi/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's all so confusing...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, I have been reading A03 fics for about three or four years I think and officially created an account in year two or three. I'm not really sure but I know that I have read and re-read some amazing fics of equally amazing writers which in the beginning I only gave kudos and along the way I gained the courage to comment under the name mywanderingmind.  
> I was fascinated with the Thorki ship but I grew to love other ships too. I think I've always wanted to write but I only got to it at this point in my life. 
> 
> This is my first fic, set in high school, because a lot of things happen at high school.
> 
> Along the way, I may add tags and edit some of my finished chapters just to fit with what would make sense to me for this fic. I would very much appreciate your tips or comments in improving my writing.

Scanning around the expanse of the lush green land in the sky, a cape billowing along the wind and a mighty staff standing tall being held by an figure in an imposing regalia. Newly crowned King Loki, smirks to himself, amazed at how he has accomplished such an amazing feat of ruling the world in a month.

"A beautiful world fit for a King such as I."

Behind him his brother, Prince Thor, takes a steps and pats his brother's back none to softly, shaking his head and remarks, "It truly is brother, but don't let it all go to your cow head."

Not minding the teasing of his brother, King Loki regards, another sibling, Princess Hela who's sharp black spiky tresses look sharper than usual.

"Dear sister, have you come to grovel at my feet? Well, nothing could truly bea...." unable to finish his sentence, he was tossed to the floor by his sister. Having fallen from his bed, Loki, wiping sleep from his eyes, regards again his sister, who shouts at him.

"MOM SAYS GET DOWN OR YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE US ALL LATE FOR SCHOOL, TWERP!" 

Loki, looks at the time and only just realized that today is his first day back at Asgard High. With a heavy sigh, Loki dashed to the bathroom leaving his dreams of adventure to his bed.

In the kitchen where the rest of the family are waiting for the youngest to finally be at.

"Did you wake up Loki yet Hela dear?" inquired Frigga, who after packing the hot lunches of her three children and her husband, wiped off the mild sweat in her forehead and began to adjust her black hair into a tight pony tail proceeded to distributed the packed lunches.

"Yes mother, I don't know how you deal with that brat, he knows that it's the first day of school and yet he deliberately slept in."

"The only reason you were up early, helly, is to put on makeup to show off to your boyfriend." retorted Loki, as he came round the kitchen and grabbed an apple and bit a chunk of it.

Thor, immediately came in between his bickering siblings, told them off, "Stop fighting, you two, this isn't the way to start a new school year. We should put our biggest smile as we embark on this new chapter of our school life."

The two siblings stopped arguing and gave Thor their irritated 'are you serious?' face and looking at each other decided for a truce to pinch their too sunny of a disposition of a brother in the cheeks.

"Seriously, you children, what am I going to do with you." said by an exasperated Frigga.

"It's not too late to ship them off to my parents, darling." Odin had just finished helping with the few dishes, grabbed the packed lunch, kissed his wife and called his kids to stop lollygagging or they are walking to school.

As the engines roared in Odin's Honda Civic Hatchback. The three siblings, who just finished putting their seatbelt on, began their usual ruckus. Hela, seated at the passenger seat beside Odin, sent a text to her boyfriend, Svad to wait at the gate of the school for her. Thor, seated at the back with Loki, began telling a disinterested Loki that he's excited to see his friends again. Lok, ignoring his oaf of a brother, looked out the window, his mind wandering back to his dream of ruling as a King.

Svad, like a loyal steed, was waiting patiently at the gate for his girlfriend Hela. The gray hatchback, holding his precious Hela, had just arrived, and its driver upon seeing Svad began to glare. Svad, being the brazen lovesick teen that he is, sprinted near them and tried to greet the father of his beloved, but as the kids hurried out of the car, Odin, quickly closed the windows and stomped on the engine leaving a disregarded Svad. 

"He'll warm up to you someday Svaddy." uttered by Hela while patting her boyfriend's back.

"Or not." teased Loki and Thor.

"Get the hell outta here, you brat!" yelled Hela.

Loki and Thor hurriedly walked away from the couple. Thor spotting his friends Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, waved his hand at the group while telling Loki to walk faster. Loki decidedly not following them, walked at a slower pace until Thor's group went inside the campus leaving behind Loki. 

As Loki, walked to his first period, Science, he was bumped in both his sides by his best friends Baldur and Peter. With a smirk, Loki raised each of his hand to place on the shoulders of his best friends, he then proceeded to say, "We are going to have so much fun."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I would very much appreciate your comments and I would gush for your kudos.


End file.
